everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Sakura Bishop
Sakura Bishop is the daughter of Kiyoko Sakura and Nathan Bishop. She inherits her father's destiny of being the Good King which isn't that bad...she knows the next Eliza, but he's twelve. She's too old for him! (And yes, sixteen months older counts as too old.) Appearance Sakura has black hair that she wears pulled up fancily, with a feather and cherry blossom pin stuck in, almond shaped green eyes like her father, pale skin, and a rosebud mouth. She may not inherit her mother's destiny, but her mother's heritage is incredibly important to her, and she shows it in how she dresses. She wears a blood red kimono printed with white feathers. Her feet are barely visible from underneath the dress, though she is wearing soft slippers. Personality Sakura has pretty much accepted she'll never find true love. She blames her parents, her aunt and uncle, and Eques' parents for her saying this, but she's been surrounded by perfect examples of true love, healthy relationships, that have lasted for a long time, through all the hardships. She just knows she's never going to be lucky enough to get that when her parents did. Sakura is nothing like either of her parents, and not just on her view on romance. She's pretty cynical. She doesn't trust anyone outside of her family, not even the one she's supposed to spend her life with. Everyone and everything has a hidden meaning, though she tries to be trusting if only because she knows she makes her parents unhappy. She is not a perfectionist by any means. If she gets a C in a class she's happy, she doesn't apply herself to homework. Her mother and father, and sometimes her aunt and uncle have to supervise her with the homework to make sure her grades at least stay average. No one's beautiful to her. They all have flaws. She's kind enough to never point it out, but you can bet when she sees Snow White on the news, she'll automatically notice the one strand of hair that's loose from Snow White's structured hair style and chuckle to herself. She doesn't know when or why she starts searching for the flaws as soon as she sees someone. Sakura. Is. Not! STUPID! There has been one teacher that has told her that, her home ec teacher from this year. She had let teachers and classmates and people in the village tell her she was stupid pretty much her whole life, (her family never knew anyone told her that because she didn't want to start drama.) Hearing someone say she wasn't stupid, just a bit lazy when something didn't interest her, made her actually want to prove him right. Make him proud of her. TBC Interests Sewing Bags, hats, shirts, dresses, vests, skirts, even pants, you name it, she can make it. She loves to sew things, and often wears them long enough to take a picture, even if it's so far from what she would normally wear, then she takes it off, shoves them in a box, and leaves them there till the box is full. When it's full, it ends up being donated to thrift stores. Friends TBA Romance Right, she has low expectations. That makes her a perfect ''target for lovers. 'Eqeus Wilder''' He's twelve. If anything, she sees him as the little brother she never got and can't remember wanting. His ADHD can be a little unnerving, but when she overheard one of the teachers, the same teacher that made her rewrite an essay because there was no way such a stupid person could write something like that, mock him, Sakura found him and offered to go to the archery range with him. She doesn't think he knows he's destined to marry her, as he's never acted...weird around her once. Family Mother: Kiyoko Sakura Kiyoko often comes very close to spoiling her daughter, simply because of how much she loves her. Often, Zero has to help her show restraint, but there is nothing that Kiyoko won't do for her. There has been sometimes that her mother just holds her tightly, thanking her lucky stars that she did ''not ''inherit her destiny. Father: Nathan Bishop Nathan was allowed to chose Sakura's name, since they were so sure Kiyoko's whole pregnancy that she was having a boy, they didn't have one prepared. Nathan was so nervous about picking out a name his wife would love, that he chose his wife's maiden name. She laughed when she saw it, but said it fit. Nathan would flip if he knew anyone ever called Sakura stupid, he is very overprotective of her. He almost treats her like a porcelin doll at some points. Twin Sister: Sakiko Bishop Kiko and Kura are...different. They can get along so long as the conversation doesn't drift to Sakura's lack of skill in school and motivation to do better, or a possible romantic relationship for Sakura. Sometimes their parents laugh and tell them that if they didn't look so similar, they would never have guessed they were related. Paternal Grandmother: Kitty Bishop TBA, Maternal Grandmother: Sakura-ko Kura feels like she has a lot to live up to, sharing a name with her grandmother, and she honestly feels like she can't. She loves however, to curl up next to Sakura-ko and hear her talk about Japan, telling her stories about the culture she so enjoys. Aunt: Zero Bishop When Nathan shows signs of being too...stifling, Zero steps in. She adores Sakura, and has taken her bungee jumping before just to make sure that she doesn't turn out too "fragile." Sakura wants to not call her aunt Zero, but Zero has told her that she will kill her if she gives her another nickname, it was already confusing enough with Nathan still calling her Zoey Uncle: Konge Trollsworthe Konge almost...doesn't know what to with her. He loves her friendship with Zoey, and tells her that they are the closest thing either one has to a sibling, and to always be there for one another, in case something happens and neither Kiyoko, Nathan, Konge, or Zero can be there for them, a thought that horrifies them both. Cousin: Zoey Trollsworthe Zoey knows how to deal with Sakura's cynical nature and her laziness, and once convinced her parents to let her take summer school classes because Sakura had to, claiming that her summer would be so boring if she had to wait about a month until she could hang out with her favorite cousin. But something's a little off about Zoey lately, though try as she might Sakura can't figure out what it is. Pet Yedo is a small white poodle her mother gave her for her twelfth birthday, and although the dog may be messy and loud, she's the perfect distraction when Sakura's dealing with a particularly hard homework assignment, it took some bargaining to let her on the furniture, but when Nathan walked in on his daughter curled up next to Yedo on the floor, sound asleep, he relented. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Next Generation of Students Category:The Wild Swans Category:Roybels